1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector, and more particularly to a waterproof connector with a bottom soldering plate for mounting to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
As an extra feature of the electronic devices such as mobile phones, external connectors thereof are needed to be dust and splash proof A conventional connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulative housing, and a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing. A plug receiving space is normally formed by the insulative housing and the metallic shell with the contacts exposed thereto. For locking purpose, a peripheral wall of the metallic shell defines at least one latching hole for engaging with a deformable latch of a plug connector when it is inserted into the plug receiving space. If such latching hole is not sealed, water may easily enter into the inner side of the electronic devices through the latching holes and damage the printed circuit board, ultimately.
In order to solve this problem, a kind of waterproof connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts embedded therein, a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing, and an outer insulative sleeve further enclosing the metallic shell via overmolding technology. Obviously, such outer sleeve may enlarge the whole connector dimensions. of waterproof connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted on the insulative housing, an inner metal shell enclosing the insulative housing, and an outer metal shell covering the inner metal shell. The inner metal shell defines a receiving cavity at the front side thereof for the insulative housing to reside therein. An upper wall of the inner metal shell defines a pair of latching holes for locking with a plug connector. The outer shell includes a top wall defining a pair of recesses for sealing the latching holes. Besides, the outer shell is provided with a pair of side legs bending downwardly from lateral edges of the top wall for mounting to a circuit board. Such side legs extend vertically through the inner metal shell when they are mounted to the circuit board, which will complicate the mounting process and the structure of the outer metal shell.
Hence, a waterproof connector having an improved waterproof soldering plate is desired.